Mobile devices have become an integral part of the computing landscape. As mobile devices become more capable, they have shifted to perform tasks that have traditionally been performed by non-mobile computers. In one example, mobile devices may have the ability to stream media, display videos, or otherwise consume large amounts of data over the course of a day. The increasing use of mobile devices by consumers, along with a high dynamic range of power consumption across mobile devices, may cause strain on certain components of the mobile device, such as the battery or power source. In some instances, certain applications of mobile devices may consume large portions of the battery powering the mobile device, resulting in a frequent need to charge the mobile device. Charging systems, however, may not optimally charge mobile devices connected to the charging system. Accordingly, systems and methods of wireless power distribution allocation may be desired.